Battleship Bay
Battleship Bay is a popular beach area of the Soldier's Field district of Columbia, seen in BioShock Infinite. The Bay is home to shops, an arcade, live music, and an expansive beach. It features real sand as well as what appears to be a simulated ocean. Seagulls are seen hanging around the beach. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth fall into the bay after escaping Monument Island, and get their first glimpse of the First Lady's Aerodrome in an advertisement on the beach. The mechanisms which maintain the ocean can be found inside two different maintenance rooms in the area. ''BioShock Infinite'' As Booker and Elizabeth escape from Monument Island, they fall from a collapsing Sky-Line into Battleship Bay. After being pulled from the water by Elizabeth and recovering his strength, Booker sees an advertisement for The First Lady airship, and decides to hijack it to leave Columbia. While tickets are requested for the First Lady Aerodrome, they are attacked by Founders attempting to detain Elizabeth. Booker eliminates the group and makes his way to Soldier's Field with Elizabeth. Battleship Bay Battleship Bay is a man-made beach located near the base of Monument Island. It is comprised of a small, artificial bay supplied by pumps and rain-catchersAs per Elizabeth's commentary and a sandy shore. The beach features simple attractions, such as "Dancing at Dusk" on a small pier, boating, surfing, various food stalls and a gift shop. The Upper Boardwalk features curio shops, food carts, and a view of the beach. Arcade The arcade is a colorful area filled with theater machines, featuring various installments of the Dimwit & Duke series. It also features the game's first Motorized Patriot, on display in a glass case. New Discoveries New Weaponry *China Broom Shotgun New Enemies *Esther Mailer *Founder - Shotgun *Motorized Patriot (seen only) Voxophones #Ed Gaines - Born in the River - Battleship Bay, under a cart. #Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven - Arcade, in a washroom before the Colored and Irish Bathrooms. #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty - Arcade, in the Whites-Only Bathroom. #Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive - Park Ticketing. #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven - Park Ticketing. Kinetoscopes #Battleship Bay #Solving the Irish Problem #A Look Back at Opening Day #The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without #We Secede from the So-Called "Union" Video Gallery Promotional and Concept Images Pvbeprr.jpg|''Image from BioShock Infinite Artbook, showing most likely a fragment of Battleship Bay.'' thumbnail 2 3cda47a4 v2.jpg|''Battleship Bay featured in "Columbia: A Modern Day Icarus."'' Battleship Bay Concept Art.jpg|''Early concept art for Battleship Bay.'' laura-zimmermann-davila-boardwalkset.jpg|''Concept art and models for the boardwalk, by Laura Zimmermann.'' BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 1.jpg|''Storyboards for an early version of the Battleship bay sequence, by Cesar E. Lemus.'' BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 2.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 3.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 4.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 5.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 6.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 7.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 8.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 9.jpg BioShock Infinite Early Battleship Bay Storyboards 10.jpg Bay battleshipbay2.jpg|''Battleship Bay's Entrance from Soldier's Field.'' Elizabeth in the water at Battleship Bay.jpg|''Elizabeth at the waters' edge.'' BioI Citizens on the beach at Battleship Bay.jpg|''Fun in the sun.'' Dancing at dusk.jpg|"Dancing at Dusk!" Exercisebeach.png|''An exercising class.'' Poserbattleshipbeach.jpeg|''A bodybuilder posing in front of the turnstiles.'' Volleyballlift.jpg|''Elizabeth tries to lift a medicine ball.'' Battleship Bay.jpg|The First Lady airship over Battleship Bay. BioI Battleship Bay Maintenance Pump Room Worker.jpg|''The machinery that makes waves.'' Presentpendantsluteces.jpg|''The Luteces holding two different pendants.'' Monument Island Wrecked.jpg|''Elizabeth and some citizens in Battleship Bay looking at the destroyed Angel statue.'' Battleship Bay by William Foreman.png|''The Bay as seen from a Kinetoscope.'' elizabeth-battleship-bay bioshock-irrational games1600-18 1600x900.jpg|''Elizabeth in Battleship Bay.'' u3thUN7.png|''An overhead view of the gondola connecting Battleship Bay to Soldier's Field.'' Arcade dfgdfgdf.jpg|''The Arcade.'' Elizabeth with Cotton Candy.jpg|''Elizabeth having fun.'' BioI Patrons in the Arcade.jpg|''Patronizing patrons.'' BioI Arcade White Bathrooms.jpg|''The restrooms.'' Arcade smoke breakers.jpg|''Two gentlemen on a smoke break.'' I Dont Like This.png|''The park ticketing booths.'' Bugs/Glitches * After Booker meets Elizabeth and convinces her to follow him, if the player directs Booker to stand in the water next to the waterfall, Elizabeth will follow and her legs will become disconnected from the rest of her body. Behind the Scenes *The song Elizabeth dances to is "Rory O'Moore (Saddle the Pony)" composed by Samuel Lover in 1837.The Fiddler’s Companion ROD-ROR **Development of the Motion Capture Process can be viewed on a Kinetoscope in The Columbian Archeological Society. *When Booker convinces Elizabeth to stop dancing, a cover version of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" can be heard playing on a calliope throughout the area. The song was not composed until 1979. **A Tear found in Albert Fink's house in Downtown Emporia plays the Cyndi Lauper's 1983 version of "Girls Just Want To Have Fun." *During development, Battleship Bay was where animations were created and tested. This is the reason that, during a playthrough, so many different animations can be performed by Elizabeth in this single area. Around 200 animations can occur in Battleship Bay, from Elizabeth's dancing to her skipping stones. This can make every playthrough here a different experience from the previous one.BioShock Infinite - The Revolutionary AI Behind Elizabeth at IGN **During play-testing, Booker initially woke up alone on the beach. Players got upset that Elizabeth had apparently abandoned them. The scene where Elizabeth shows concern for Booker and he gives her permission to go was added. *Elizabeth makes several comments about the history of the area when interacting with objects on the beach: **The whole bay was built in only six months.Mentioned by Elizabeth. **The water from the bay comes from rain-catchers.As per Elizabeth's commentary *When Booker walks close to the men lifting medicine balls after finding Elizabeth, she will try to pick one up. After failing to lift it, she says, "Don't laugh." *In the hallway where Booker first notices the First Lady's Aerodrome advertisements, there is a baby carriage with a box of pistol ammunition sitting in it. This instance is a nod to Jack finding his first pistol in the original BioShock outside the Kashmir Restaurant. *A newspaper (with the headline "Anarchists in Our Fair City") in Battleship Bay also features a headline about the RMS Carpathia and mentions a list of rescued people. This is a reference to the role the ship played in rescuing survivors of the RMS Titanic sinking. *A film of the waterfalls at Battleship Bay can be viewed through a Kinetoscope in Comstock House. This is William R. Foreman's 99th — and final — film. *Music playing in the White-only bathrooms in the Arcade is Chopin's "Nocturne N°2". *Whilst searching for Elizabeth in the earlier portion of Battleship Bay, Booker will refuse to fire his weapon, often giving quotes pertaining to "Don't shoot until they enemy do". *Battleship Bay was originally called "Battleship Cove" in early concept art and within the game files. *If the player reloads the checkpoint to start at the beginning of the level, the seagulls that fly off when Booker wakes up will be frozen in place. *Despite a large amount of debris from Monument Tower falling into the waters of Battleship Bay, no one in the beach reacts to it. *Once the state of Monument Tower is reviled on the Upper Boardwalk, the citizens on the beach will gather at the dancing pier to look at the statue in ruins. Everyone else is gone from the beach, except for two pairs. However, if the player returns to the gift shop and looks through the turnstile, one will see that every citizen that was previously on the beach is back and continuing as normal (the citizens seen from the Upper Boardwalk are also present). *If the player would activate the noclip mode using Console Commands and enter the two wagons on the west beach, one would see that they contain items. The first one contains a lootable bag and a Soda bottle and the other contains two bags, one of which is lootable, and a purse placed halfway into the side of one of the bags, which is worth one Silver Eagle when picked up. References de:Battleship Bay es:Battleship Bay ru:Гавань Линкора Category:Battleship Bay Category:BioShock Infinite Locations